Shy Girl
by twilightfan598
Summary: What happens when Angela, a shy girl, goes to a party with Jessica and meets the love of her life, Ben?


**Shy Girl**

**Song by O-Town**

_**I do not own Twilight or Shy Girl. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Shy Girl belongs to O-Town.**_

_**This is about Angela and Ben. Angela goes to a party with Jessica but really isn't having fun until Ben walks up. What will happen when they talk? Will they fall in love? Read and find out.**_

**A.P.O.V**

Why did I let Jessica talk me into coming? I knew I wasn't going to have fun. See, I'm not as outspoken or open as Jessica. She's outgoing and I'm not. She wanted someone to go with and Bella was busy with her boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Boy was she lucky. She got the most handsome boy in school to give her the time of day. I wish I was that persistent. Oh look, there goes Jessica on the dance floor with some guy. She's probably stringing him along like she does every guy that looks at her. I hope it doesn't get her in trouble some day.

Why does the DJ keep looking at me that way? He looks familiar but I can't place his face anywhere that I would know him from. He keeps looking at me like I'm the only other girl in the room. It was kind of creepy. Why wasn't he watching the other girls on the dance floor who were flaunting themselves at every guy that walked into the room? What's with this guy? I'm trying so hard not to make eye contact but it's so hard. He's so hot. He's not as hot as the Cullens or the Hales but he pretty close.

_**Shy shy girl  
Shy Girl  
Yeah, Yeah  
Standing with the wallflowers  
Wishing you would've stayed at home  
You kick yourself for coming  
When you're standing there all alone  
The centers of attention are busy making all their moves  
Oh Girl...  
While all the guys are lookin at them  
Then I got my eye on you  
Only you  
You might think you're nothing special  
You might be losing hope  
But baby don't you realize  
How beautiful you really are**_

**B.P.O.V**

Who that girl is really beautiful, why isn't she out there dancing with all the other girls? She's prettier than the other girls out there. Why did she look so familiar? I know I know her from somewhere but where? She's very uncomfortable here. I could see it on her face. She is just like a mermaid out of water. She's so gorgeous. She could easily have any guy in here, if she wanted. She's blushing. I knew she was watching me. I hope she doesn't leave now. Wow, my heart is going a mile a minute. I've never felt this way. I wonder if she'll talk to me if I go up to her.

_**Shy girl  
It's written on your face  
A mermaid out of water  
Feeling out of place  
Shy girl  
Tryin to hide a blush  
Caught you looking for a second  
Felt my heart rush  
Don't run away  
Don't be afraid  
Don't be shy girl  
So beautiful  
Shy shy girl**_

**A.P.O.V**

Oh no! He saw me looking. He's really hot. I wonder if he's single. The song ended and I guess it was break time for him because another DJ was making his way up to the sound system. **[A.N: I'm not even sure that's what it's called but bare with me. ^_^]** He's going to walk over here. Oh man, I'm blushing bad. I wonder if my face matches my shirt color? I'll just watch the floor and hopefully he'll just pass me. UGH! Why did Jessica put me in heels? I'm so clumsy and more so in heels.

_**I'm moving in closer  
Slowing trying to break the ice  
Shy shy girl  
But it's hard to get a lock on your downward glancing eyes  
Oh yeah**_

**B.P.O.V**

I can't believe I'm about to ask the most beautiful girl in the room if she wanted to dance with me. My heart is beating a million miles a minute. It feels like it's going to tear through my chest at the rate its going. Does she even realize how breathtaking she is? Wow, why is she looking down? Wow, the way she blushes makes my heart flutter out of control.

_**You might think you're nothing special  
But I'm about to lose my heart  
Baby don't you realize  
How beautiful you really are**_

**A.P.O.V**

Oh my goodness, he's not going to just walk by me like I'm invisible. No, he's going to stop right in front of me and start talking to me. Wow, now I'm glad I came. At least I'll have someone to talk to, right? I feel so awkward right now. I don't know what I'm going to say when he gets over here. I feel like I'm going to hyperventilate at the rate my breathing was going. My heart felt like it was going to explode with excitement. I can't believe a guy, no, not just some guy, the hottest guy in the room, is going to be talking to me, the shy girl, in a few seconds. Boy, I must be red by now.

_**Shy girl  
It's written on your face  
A mermaid out of water  
Feeling out of place  
Shy girl  
Tryin to hide a blush  
Caught you looking for a second  
Felt my heart rush  
Don't run away  
Don't be afraid  
Don't be shy girl  
So beautiful  
Shy shy girl**_

**B.P.O.V**

Oh…my…gosh! She looked even more gorgeous up close. I can't believe I'm so nervous. I mean, I've talked to girls before but this was different. Why am I falling so bad for a girl I know nothing about?

"Hi, I'm Ben Chaney." I said my voice shaking a lot. "Hi." She said in a small voice. I almost missed what she said. "What's your name?" I asked because she didn't say it when she said 'Hi'. "Angela Weber. I don't know why I'm here. I was dragged her against my will." She said as she laughed a little bit. Such a pretty laugh. I was in awe. "Well, Angela Weber, would you like to dance with me?" I asked as I held my hand out to her. "Um…" She paused "I'm not a graceful dancer." She said hesitantly. "That's alright. It's all in the leading and, I don't mean to brag, I am a fair dancer so I won't let you fall." I promised as she took my hand timidly.

I led her to the dance floor and wrapped my arms around her waist as she put her hands on my shoulders, obviously nervous. I noticed that she was looking down trying to hide the fact that she was blushing again. I let out a little chuckle as I placed my finger under her chin and raised her head so that we were staring into each other's eyes. I like where we were right now. I didn't even know anything about her, except that her name was Angela Weber. "Don't be shy." I sang to her as we danced to the song. **[A.N: The song they're dancing to is "Shy Girl" by O-Town. I know old song but just go with it. ^_^]**

_**Shy girl  
It's written on your face  
A mermaid out of water  
Feeling out of place  
Shy girl  
Tryin to hide a blush  
Pretending that there's nothing between the two of us  
Don't run away  
Don't be afraid Don't be shy girl**_

**A.P.O.V**

I can't believe I'm actually dancing with a guy. I normally danced by myself in my room or with Jessica in her room. You know this song is a little ironic. If you think about it, I think I'm falling in love for the first time. Wow, was he actually singing to me? His voice is so amazing. I feel so weird dancing like this with Ben Chaney. He was right, he is an amazing dancer. I was so close to him that I felt his heart speed up as I blushed for the millionth time tonight.

_**Shy girl  
It's written on your face  
A mermaid out of water  
Feeling out of place  
Shy girl  
Tryin to hide a blush  
Caught you looking for a second  
Felt my heart rush  
Don't run away  
Don't be afraid  
Don't be shy girl**_

**B.P.O.V**

Wow, she smelled really nice. "You know that I'm falling in love, right?" I told her as she looked up into my face. My, now, favorite thing happened, she blushed. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. "Well, Ben, I-I…" She stopped talking as she looked down again. "Why do you keep doing that? Looking down, is there something on the floor that I'm missing?" I asked looking around on the floor around us. She started to laugh a sweet little laugh that sent my heart into hysterics. "I'm just…n-nerv-vous." She stuttered as we twirled around the dance floor. I pulled her closer to me to reinsure her not to be nervous. She melted into me like I was a hot pad and she was a stick of butter. "Seriously, I think I'm in love with you, Angela. I know we just met but I feel like you're the one for me to love and be with for all eternity. Will you be mine?" I asked as we circled the dance floor, even though the song was a fast one.

"I don't know. We just met. Don't you think we're moving a little fast, Ben?" She asked as we came to a stop right in front of the DJ station. "No, Angela, I think that we could make it work." I said as I hugged her with all my might. "Ok, Ben, can't…breath!" She gasped as I eased up on the hug. "Alright, we can go out and get to know each other and then see where it leads us." I offered. Wow, I was falling fast.

_**Hey girl  
Don't be shy girl  
Shy shy girl  
Don't run away  
Oh baby  
Shy girl  
I'm looking at you  
So beautiful, so beautiful  
Come a little closer  
Shy shy girl  
You make my heart weak ya ya ya ya  
Shy girl Come on  
Shy shy girl  
So beautiful, so beautiful  
Shy girl  
Yeah yeah**_

**A.P.O.V**

Wow, I can't believe someone is actually asking me out. I blushed again and my eyes went to the floor again. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my face and I noticed he was only inches away from my face. Then, he kissed me with more passion than I have ever felt before in my life. Granted, I've never had a real boyfriend before, so I didn't really have anything to base it off of. I couldn't believe that I, Angela Webber, was actually dating someone.

"Ok, I'll go out with you." I said in a low whisper when he backed away and blushed again. He closed the gap between us and kissed me again. Wow, I was actually kissing someone for the first time. I came to the party not expecting to have any fun and I leave with a boyfriend. Tonight must've been my night, or something.

Jessica saw me from across the room and called me over. I looked at Ben and said "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." "I will never leave you, Angela." He said as I walked away. I couldn't help but smile as I walked up to Jessica. "So, who was that?" She asked. I blushed again and started to tell her "He's my boyfriend. He saw me standing by myself and he came up and asked if I wanted to dance with him and so I did and he asked me out." I said as I smiled, no, more like beamed. I looked over my shoulder and he was leaning against the DJ station and he smiled at me. I blushed once again. Boy was I doing that a lot tonight.

"So give me details!" Jessica demanded as I stared at Ben. I looked at her and said "There really are no details yet. I just met him tonight. He said that he'd never leave me." She looked a little suspicious when I said that but she was distracted by a guy and said "I'll meet you at the front door in fifteen minutes, ok?" "Well, actually, Ben's going to take me home. I'll see you tomorrow at school." I said as I hugged her and walked back to Ben's waiting arms.


End file.
